Secret Wars Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = We Raise Them Up... Just So We Can Pull Them Down | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_1 = Esad Ribic | Colourist1_1 = Ive Svorcina | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor1_4 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = It is three weeks later. The survivors of the two ships are wanted for the murder of Sheriff Strange, and have been hunted across Battleworld. Two have been caught in the Domain of Apocalypse, and brought before God Emperor Doom while comatose. Based on reports, Valeria identifies the two as "Corbis and a proxy", but Doom pauses her to ask Black Swan, who has come to serve him. She corrects the report: they are Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, husband-and-wife generals of Thanos. When the Thors struck, the rebels scattered, and now none of them know what the others will do. This is troublesome. Later, at Foundation, Alex & Bentley have a report for Valeria. Based on her desire to find out what is being hidden from her, they finished their assessment of where God Emperor Doom's power is coming from, and it is somewhere in Doomstadt. Another matter: drone aircraft have been appearing in flocks around the world, and more have been found. Valeria wonders aloud who is building these devices. At Project 42, two men are debating the best method to assassinate God. One, Reed Richards, points out that as they currently have no idea what will happen to the universe if its god dies, then their debate should shift from "can they kill God" to "should they kill God". The second man, the Maker, refuses this argument, saying that God Emperor Doom is unworthy of the role he has sought. The Maker pulls up footage of an uprising: a vast horde of Doom-deniers, marching on Doomstadt, led by a skull-visaged figure who calls himself "The Prophet". The Maker removes his helmet, revealing that he is a younger alternate-universe version of Reed Richards, and wonders what could ever turn him into such a careworn old man. Reed says that it comes from caring for others, but the Maker cuts him off, pointing to drone footing of the First Family of Battleworld - Doom, his wife Susan Storm, and their children, Franklin and Valeria. This makes Reed pause, but he continues, saying that they need to find out where Doom's power is coming from, and he has a plan. In Castle Doom, Peter Parker and Miles Morales, the Spider-Men, are tracking down Doom's power. They have got as far as a statue in the garden and get lost. Valeria, who is also looking, directs them to a trapdoor at the base of the statue. From their scanning device, she realises that they are working for the drone-maker - Reed Richards, who she has never heard of - and says that in exchange for not raising the alarm, she demands two answers: are they from the crashed ship, and did one of the ship people kill Strange. Parker says that there was a second ship, and that no-one from either ship killed Strange. Troubled, Valeria walks away. On the other side of the trapdoor is a glowing white space and one man - Owen Reese, the Molecule Man. Reese says he can feel the pieces not fitting, how he devoured everything and is still hungry. Miles realises that he has a three-week-old hamburger in his pocket, and offers it to Reese, who devours it, to Peter's horror. Sated, Reese introduces himself as the font of Doom's power. Upstairs, Doom is in teleconference with his barons regarding the Prophet. After he accuses them of collusion, they deny it, and encourage him to destroy the uprising. Doom agrees, but says that as a test of loyalty, the barons must supply the forces and lead them. After the call ends, Mister Sinister, baron for the domain of Bar Sinister, turn to his newest friend, a corrupted Captain Marvel, and asks for advice. After she punches him a few times, which he seems to draw pleasure from, he resolves to be "naughty", a course she approves of. At sea, Namor and Black Panther have made the journey to the Hidden Isle of Agamotto, Stephen Strange's base. Namor marvels that they have not killed each other, but Black Panther says it would be pointless: they are kings of ashes and dead men; there is nothing for them to fight over. They are able to pass the first door with the Eye of Agamotto, and are able to disarm the security golems using and old Illuminati passcode. Once inside, a recording of Stephen Strange hopes that is death has not been in vain. To whoever got in, he bequeaths two objects. The first is the Siege Courageous, a means of instant teleportation anywhere in the world. The second is an Infinity Gauntlet which grants the wearer unlimited power, but only in one area: Doomstadt. With these two objects, one could assassinate God. At Castle Doom, Franklin Richards is being put to bed by his mother. He asks her to tell him about the Fantastic Four, so she complies: Once upon a time, four explorers took a spaceship ride. They were Sue & Johnny Storm, their father Franklin Storm, and their friend Ben Grimm. Empowered by the journey, they brought wonder to their world, until their world ended, and a new world began. This new world of constant battle killed Franklin Storm, but Victor von Doom used his great power to conquer it, bringing peace. Johnny Storm left his family to become the Sun and drive out the night. Ben Grim left also. Franklin says his mother never says what happened to Ben Grimm, and Susan says she will, once he is older. At the Shield, on the detention level, Thanos is face-to-face with Ben Grimm, who sacrificed himself to become the Shield that holds back the monsters. Thanos says that the world is not as he believes it to be, that Doom lied because he feared Grimm's power. He asks what Grimm intends to do about it. On the sudden border of the world, a vast swathe of the Shield rises up in the shape of a man, and marches north on Doomstadt... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Foundation ** Sue Storm ** Valeria von Doom ** Night Machine (Nikola Tesla) ** Minister Alexander Power ** Bentley-32 ** Franklin von Doom * * * Baron Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * * Madelyne Pryor * Baron Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Horsemen of Apocalypse ** Holocaust * * "The Prophet" * * * Galactus * Fantastic Four ** Franklin Storm ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The Shield's Hel-Rangers * ** ** ** * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Project 42 ** ** ** ** * * ** * * Unnamed Reality Items: * * * * * Key of Agamotto * * ** *** *** *** *** *** Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE FINAL WAR! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} pt-br:Guerras Secretas Vol 1 6